


nervous

by 16met18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Antisocial Louis, Cheeky Harry, Clubbing, Confident Harry, Drabble, Fluff, Harry is cheeky, Height Differences, Hugging, Insecure Louis, M/M, Nervous Louis, No Smut!!!, Quirky Harry, Shy Louis, Stuttering, club, harry dances we're all in this together, harry smirks, high school musical reference, i guess, larry - Freeform, louis calls harry tall guy a lot, louis is a furrball, niall - Freeform, niall is like just there ?, number exchange, outgoing harry, small louis, stutter louis, this has no real meaning lol, this is bad!, yo i thought this would turn into a drabble but its over 1k wtf??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 10:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/16met18/pseuds/16met18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>shy louis and confident, high school musical dancing harry </p><p>that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	nervous

**Author's Note:**

> i was watching buzzfeed's americans try k-pop dance moves and i got inspired to write this........ yeah. 
> 
> just a short, no real direction story about shy louis and quirky hARRy.
> 
> (if u find any mistakes plz comment !!! its greatly appreciated bc im a lazy kid also feedback is cool too)
> 
> tumblr: louistomlindaughter

he had been dragged here. literally _dragged_ because

“you never go out, lou! you’ll never make friends!” niall had said, and yeah louis knows that already.

he knows he’s shy and not that social, he doesn’t need niall to remind him and he definitely didn't need niall to drag him to this stupid club. 

“see anyone ya like?” niall’s accent yells in his ear. the club is obnoxiously loud.

“no.” louis mumbles out, niall probably didn’t hear him but he knew the answer already.

“c’mon lou! live a little! i’m going to get us some drinks and by the time i come back i expect you to have picked someone you think is worthy of you!” niall says, planting a wet kiss on his cheek and scurries off to the bar.

louis wipes his cheek, but the problem is the opposite of what niall said, louis is the one not worthy of anyone. he’s too shy, too short (he literally had to roll his jeans up because they were too long), too antisocial, he has a tummy, his hands are small, everything’s off. 

he sighs and looks around the club, he’s leaning against a wall and then he sees _him_. 

and oh my god, is this guy dancing that "we're all in this together" song from high school musical in the beat of icona pop’s i love it?

the boy, or man or whatever he is is getting down right in the middle of the dance floor, people have made a path for him to dance through, and they’re loving it. louis is too.

for the first time that night, he’s smiling. 

 _i wish i could be like him_ , louis’ mind tells him. 

“here!” niall comes into his sight and shoves a drink into his hand. 

“thanks.” louis says, still looking at the boy who is currently dancing with what seems to be his group of friends.

“kids got some moves, yeah?” niall laughs, shoving louis with his elbow lightly.

“yeah..” louis’ words drift off.

“go talk to him.” the blonde boy demands, with a knowing smile. 

“i- no, niall. he’s with his friends- i can’t.” he stutters out, folding his arms protectively across of himself.

“not anymore, look! he’s getting a drink. go louis! or i’ll drag you over there, you know i will.” and fuck, louis does know. 

“fine!” louis doesn’t even put up a fight, knowing niall he will actually drag him and probably embarrass him more than he could ever by himself. 

he makes his way over to the bar, his own arms hugging his body. and wow.

the guy is pretty fucking tall, and has massive hair and hands and now he seems even more intimidating.

he is about to tap him just when tall massive hair and hands speaks out and orders his drink. 

his voice is really deep, and now louis is turning away about to walk back where niall is and explain to him that _i can’t do it_ because he can’t and he’s a big loser, but niall is right there shaking his head and pointing at him, not more than five feet away from where he is standing.

louis sends him a pleading look, but niall just points at tall guy walking away.

“no! i- sorry- um.” louis says, grabbing tall guy’s bicep and fuck, he’s muscular too.

tall guy turns around and looks down at him (like he’s a fucking child) with his eyebrows furrowed, confused.

“sorry?” his deep voice rumbles and louis is just star struck because his eyes are so _green_ and his lips are so _pink_ and he’s overall just _gorgeous_.

tall guy is still staring at him with the same confused expression and louis remembers.

“oh right! sorry.” louis says and tall guy is leaning down and moving his face right by louis’ and what?

“sorry, mate! can’t hear you! what did you say?” tall guy says right next to his ear.

“sorry, my um, my friend wanted me to, this is really lame, but my friend forced me here and he wanted me to- like, talk to-“ louis rushes out and before he can finish tall guy is speaking again.

“babe, your voice is really soft and you talk really fast! i only got half of that!” tall guy shouts and louis blushes and cringes. then tall guy is grabbing his hand leading him somewhere, he turns to see niall and is met with the blonde boy chatting with some red headed girl so, okay.

tall guy is pushing past the bathroom door and looks at louis again.

“um?” tall guy says and louis starts off again.

“my friend dragged me here and forced me to talk to you!” louis closes his eyes as the sentence runs out of his mouth and this might be the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to him before, right next to louis getting pants in year 10.

“oh! okay, i understand now!” and louis still has his eyes shut when he feels a huge hand creep up to his cheek.

eyes shooting wide open, his whole face feels warm.

“there we go, pretty eyes you’ve got there.” tall guy says, his voice sounds deeper now as there isn’t any shitty edm music blasting. 

“i’m sorry, this is enough for my friend. thanks.” louis is still bright red and turns to leave when he feels (again) a huge hand wrap around his wrist.

“can i get your number?” tall guy says sheepishly.

“i- me? i don’t even know your name.” louis says and he wants to smack himself in the face for stuttering and saying that, god he is such a loser.

“yes, you. my name is harry. styles. number?” tall guy- well harry says, reaching into his pocket and pulling his phone out, giving it to louis.

“um.” is all louis can say while he looks down at harry’s phone and decides _what the hell?_ typing out his name and phone number.

he hands it over to harry, hands shaking.

“lewis?” harry reads out.

“it’s uh, lou-ee? with a long e.” 

“louis.” harry says, lips smirking.

“are you always this-“ harry starts.

“weird?” 

“nervous, was what i was going to say.” harry smiles and louis can see his fucking dimples.

“um- yeah? i guess it’s more when i'm talking to attractive people-“ he can’t believe that just slipped out of his mouth, can the world swallow him up right now?

harry laughs and it’s quite possibly the best sound louis has ever heard. 

“i’m sorry! i didn't mean to-“ louis is interrupted.

“it’s fine, love.” and this guy just loves making louis blush. louis looks down and fidgets with his fingers.

harry’s hand is raising his chin up and blue meets green. 

“pretty little thing, aren’t you?” harry mumbles, raspy voice sending chills down his spine, and louis is so jealous that harry is so confident and sure of himself, unlike himself.

“i- have to go. niall- my friend?” louis’ mind is everywhere, and his face feels so, so hot.

“niall. well, alright then. i’ll be seeing you soon, louis with a long e.” harry winks and is out the door.

he’s breathing heavily and feels his thigh vibrate. 

_louis with a long e, you have a nice bum. -harry styles_

louis’ eyes widen comically and niall bursts through the door. 

“lou i saw you come in with-wha-“ niall’s cut short by louis hugging him tightly.

“i got his number, ni.” louis squeezes harder.

“judging it went well then?” niall chuckles and rubs louis’ back.

“yeah.” louis smiles.


End file.
